


I Think I Love You

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Holy Water, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Song: I Think I Love You (The Partridge Family/David Cassidy), World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: Aziraphale has no idea how feelings work… which says a lot.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I Think I Love You

“Ugh…”

Thoughts were running like a marathon in Aziraphale’s head as he tried to sleep. _ He saved my books, I forgot about the books and he saved them for me, he burnt his feet to save me and my books- _

He pressed both sides of his pillow against his head. “Agh! Why? Why _now?! _”

_ He knows I love books, he knows I love food, he knows what to do for me, he wants me to be happy, I think he lo- _

The angel’s eyes shot open, staring up at his ceiling.

“I think I love him.” Aziraphale clasped his mouth shut with his hands, cringing at the words he thought he’d dread. “Ohhhh,_ no… _”

Eyes wide open the entire time, Aziraphale got up from his bed with slippers on, and went downstairs to his desk, staring at nothing but the bag full of the prophecy books Crowley saved at the now demolished-to-pieces church.

Fingers intertwined, and with his chin resting on them, the angel had the word ‘love’ repeating in his head over and over again. Why was his face so hot? Why did his head feel so heavy? Why did he get twice the amount of butterflies inside his stomach?

“I know what to do,” he said to himself, grinning ever so nervously. “I’ll just keep all of these strange feelings in a tiny little box, and _ never _ talk about them, and then one day, I’ll discorporate with _ no _ shame.”

This just comes to show that angels have no idea what to do when dealing with new feelings.

The bell above Aziraphale’s door suddenly jingled, which caused him to flinch and jump off of his seat from his desk. “I’m- We- We’re closed!”

Who would come to a bookshop at this hour? Does anybody even bother to read the note Aziraphale glued on the front window anymore?

“Aziraphale, it’s just me,” Crowley’s voice was heard, which made Aziraphale feel even hotter than before. _ Why???? _“I forgot to ask something of you.”

_ So help me, Lord, if it’s holy water again… _ The angel swallowed as he saw him, and noticed white cloths all over his snakeskin shoes… or they were his actual feet. “Y- Yes, Crowley?”

Crowley scratched his chin. He appeared very careful with his words. “I don’t want to start anything huge with this, but with all this second world war crap happening-”

“I already know what you’re going to say.” Aziraphale kept his voice steady. “Above my paygrade.”

Crowley lifted the cap of his hat. “Aziraphale, I’m being serious-!”

“How am I to know that you won’t kill yourself with it during a war that is just as horrid as the previous one?” First it was Aziraphale realizing his loves Crowley, and now Crowley wants to have something that can kill him in an instant. What a night.

Aziraphale’s hands balled into fists, as he was trying to keep his emotions in check. “I’m not helping you, Crowley.”

“Aziraphale, I promise, I won’t use it on me at all-”

“If I gave you holy water and you used it on yourself, that would make me a murderer!” Aziraphale felt tiny sparks of tears in his eyes, and he blinked them away. “You’d be gone, and it will be all my fault for falling into your tricks!”

“None of this is a trick, Aziraphale!” Crowley exclaimed. “I just need it to protect us-”

“From what?!” Aziraphale gritted his teeth. “From God?! From _ me?! _ I don’t care what your intention is, Crowley, it is dangerous! It! Will! _ Kill you! _”

With a shove towards the door, Aziraphale made Crowley go silent. The heavy head feeling sunk down to the angel’s heart, causing him to wipe his watery eyes with his sleeve. Crowley reached a hand out, but Aziraphale turned away from him.

“I don’t want your blood on my hands, Crowley.” His voice was trembling, but he tried to act strong. “I’m sorry.”

Crowley remained quiet for a moment.

“I know you don’t, angel.” The demon went over to the door. “It’s alright.”

As soon as Crowley left the bookshop, Aziraphale wiped his eyes again, and saw him stroll to the other side of the empty street to his car. He felt an impulse to both punch Crowley in the face and hug him tightly at the same time. He then ran over to his coat rack to grab a poncho blanket that’s the same shade of tan as his coat, and quickly put it on only to step outside before Crowley got inside the car.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale called out, already feeling a chill in the air. Crowley’s head went up, facing the angel’s direction, not saying anything. Aziraphale opened and closed his mouth a number of times, just wanting to say one thing.

_ I think I love you. _

He sighed, clinging onto the collar of his blanket.

“Drive carefully,” Aziraphale said out loud. “I hear it might snow later tonight.”

Crowley patted the top of his car, trying to smirk. “As if it’s not late enough already. Goodnight, angel.”

“Goodnight, my dear.”

Crowley got in the car, and Aziraphale silently watched him drive off.


End file.
